


Two of Swords

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Pendragon Drabble Tarot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Balance of Force, Balance of Wills, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Catch 22, Crisis, Duelling, Dynastic Politics, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s01e09 Excalibur, Episode: s02e08 The Sins Of The Father, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Fencing, Gen, Jeopardy, Lies, Passion, Restraint, Rights&Wrongs, Symbolism, Tarot, balance, division, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to fight to the death with a man who can't be killed.  A man you cannot kill is quite another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Swords

It was only when he heard the clang of steel on steel that Uther knew he had raised his sword. Instinct rather than purpose had raised it, but purpose was well served. Uther must survive this, little as he wished to live after it. He had made his peace with death once for Arthur's sake, had convinced himself the boy was as ready as he would have to be to reign. But not like this. The kingdom would be destroyed. Arthur would be destroyed. Uther blocked, parried, danced. He very nearly prayed. He could not strike, or all was lost.


End file.
